Lose Control
by Iggy Marauder
Summary: Harry is given a choice: give up his control, or die. /HPxTR, rated M, yaoi, songfic/


**_Disclaimer: _**_While I find it wholly unneeded, I suppose I'll say that I don't own the characters nor the world 'tis based in - though I'm almost certain that 99% of the world already knows that._

**_Warnings: _**_This is rated M for a reason. Do not complain to me about the **homosexual sex **- _you _are the one who looked this up and began to read it, therefore you have no one to blame but yourself._

**_Song: _**Lose Control _by _Evanescence

_

* * *

_

The cool, dank dungeons echoed with the dripping sound of leaking water, and, sometimes, if the victims were loud enough, screams.

He didn't know if it was the isolation, the despair, or the bloody dripping water, but Harry Potter was almost certain he was going mad. Or perhaps he'd gone 'round the bend a while ago?

The weak boy - because, really, that's what he was: some poor boy shoved into a raging war because of a mad bint and her blasted prophecy, forced to shoulder the fate of the world as trained adults hid behind him - uncurled from his position on the floor and crawled over to the bars of the door to his cell, his cage. He was in ratty, dirty clothes and smelled to high-heaven, but he was fed properly - better than the Dursleys ever gave him, yet not the splendor that Hogwarts offered. He was allowed to walk and stretch under careful supervision, and not for the first time, Harry wondered what they had in store for him.

He perked up at the distant sound of someone unlocking the cell block's door, and tried to be disgusted with himself for feeling so eager for contact with a Death Eater. Suddenly sullen, Harry crawled back to the cot that served as a bed and curled up with his back to the cell door, staring into the stone corner.

_You don't remember my name_  
_I don't really care_

His ears strained to hear the faint footsteps, confused to hear only one pair. Why was there only one guard today? There was always two.

The cell was unlocked but Harry stubbornly pretended like he was unaware of the world around him.

Magic pressed against him and it took all of his will to stifle the gasp, the way his body wanted to tense up, in response to that magic.

"Harry, Harry, where are your manners? I'm a guest in your...living space. Shouldn't you play the perfect little host?" Silence descended upon the two until the "guest" sighed. "Come now, I'd like to see your pretty face when I give you my proposal."

Harry turned over, sitting up and staring up from the floor at the man before him.

Tall and handsome, charisma oozed off of the pale skin, perfect featured, dark haired man. The only thing that would tell you he wasn't just any pretty aristocrat - besides his, dare Harry say it, delectable magic - was his scarlet eyes, slit-pupiled like a snake.

Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord Voldemort, chuckled darkly. "That got your attention, hmm, little pretty?"

Harry ignored the strange moniker in favor of turning his luminescent green eyes up into swirling, blood red ones. His voice was scratchy with disuse, but it was sufficient enough to converse with. "Proposal?"

Tom knelt, grasping Harry's face in his hand with a firm but gentle grip. "Harry, I will remove from this dungeon, this prison, and give you space and luxuries and splendor if you relinquish your control and become my pet until I dismiss you - and never hope for that day, for that is the day you die."

_Can we play the game your way?_  
_Can I really lose control?_

Harry repressed a shiver, staring down into the water, vaguely fascinated by the sight of all the dirt and grime disappearing as the potions and spells in the water kept the liquid pure. A hand, large and spider-like, gently brushed a sponge over his back, bathing him.

Shuttering his green orbs, the young Potter reined in his tears. He wanted to live, but did he really want to live like this? A pet to the Dark Lord?

Despite his whirling thoughts, Harry relaxed as the other of the pair of hands joined its brother on his back, sponge dropping into the bath as they began kneading his tense muscles.

Lips brushed against his ear. "Harry, I was not lying when I said you would be my pet. You need not fear to be put into servitude and made to be miserable and work. A pet is loved, pleasured, coddled; is that not what you want?"

Harry's eyes flew open. He hadn't really considered that Tom literally meant a pet. It meant he would be bathed (as he was now), fed, given a home, taken care of...

And all he had to do is give up his control.

This time the tears came; he didn't even try to stop them. All he'd ever wanted to do is let go, let someone else do everything. He was tired of being made to cook, clean, do the right thing, lead people, save the world. He wanted nothing more to do with the world, with responsibility, and here it was being offered to him on a silver platter.

Arms encircled him, and he turned around in the tub, gripping Tom's robes as he sobbed.

"Yes...I-I want this, so much..."

Harry's face was lifted and he had barely a moment to gasp before Tom's lips were on his. He fought and struggled, confused and scared, but a low growl from the Dark Lord reminded him of their new contract and Harry, for the first time in a very, very long time, let go.

_Just once in my life_  
_I think it'd be nice_  
_Just to lose control, just once_  
_With all the pretty flowers in the dust_

Lifted from the bath, Harry shivered in the cool air. He whimpered against Tom's mouth, but the sound degraded into a soft moan as the older male's magic danced over his skin with a silent, wandless drying charm.

The young pet fisted his hands into his master's damp robes, kissing back with fervor, but content to let Tom dominate the kiss and him.

Harry let out a small noise of surprise when he was dropped, naked, onto a large and luxurious bed. He was soon joined by an equally bare Dark Lord, making his face break into an endearing blush.

_Mary had a lamb_  
_His eyes black as coals_

Harry resisted the urge to back away, to take control. He was scared, scared of what Tom looked like he wanted to do, and scared because he was still a virgin. He'd barely kissed anyone, let alone had sex.

But as he looked up into burning red eyes, lust and desire evident, the hands that accompanied those eyes were gentle, even loving. Harry relaxed into their touch, mewling like a cat as the touch electrified his skin.

With a gasp, Harry arched as a ripple of magic spread over him, making his nerves tenfold as sensitive.

Tom chuckled, running one large hand through the teen's still damp hair and kissing his forehead. "Such a pretty pet you are. And all mine."

Harry trembled as the touches began overstimulating his senses.

_If we play very quiet, my lamb_  
_Mary never has to know_

Tom took his time exploring Harry's body, and by the time he was done the boy was a writhing, keening mess, putty in his hands.

With a few choice spells, Harry was shivering as cool lube coated his insides, feeling empty. He whimpered, looking at Tom with half-mast, pleasure-glazed eyes. "Tom...ah!"

Tom's finger wriggled inside of him, painting his face with a red blush. He bit his lip, unsure of how to respond. But when Tom's second finger pushed in, scissoring and curling, the Dark Lord brushed against the pet's prostate, making him twitch and shiver.

"Found it," the older whispered, planting open mouthed kisses on Harry's thighs and grazing his teeth along them.

Harry cried out when the spot was rubbed abusively, causing his entire body to twitch in response. He wanted to get away from the touch, but he also wanted to push into it. The pleasure was intense on his already frazzled nerves, and before he could stop himself - or his master - Harry was sobbing as his orgasm wracked his frame, his release spilling in spurts from his cock over his stomach, and even so far up as his chest.

The other wizard smiled, pulling his fingers from Harry's hole before moving up to lick the emerald-eyed boy clean. As Tom finished and hovered over his pet, Harry peered up at him from beneath his long, some-what feminine lashes.

Tom dropped kisses on the teen's face, spreading his legs further and pressing his leaking prick into the tight, clenched hole before it.

Harry whimpered in pain. Fingers were so small compared to his master's cock. Tom's lips captured his, though, and he was grateful for the distraction as he was filled completely.

Minutes passed, each one relazing Harry and letting him get used to the large intrusion and letting Tom rein in his desire to simply hold Harry down and pound into him. The boy was his pet now, and he would not go back on his word.

Garnet and emerald clashed, heat filling the space between, before the messy-haired raven nodded.

Tom pulled almost all the way out, pushing back in as Harry keened. With a few more slow thrusts, he allowed himself to gain speed, beginning his search again for his pet's prostate.

And when he hit it, oh, it was glorious. Harry, already tight and hot, clenched around him, his thin arms and legs wrapping around his master as he moaned wantonly.

_Just once in my life_  
_I think it'd be nice_  
_Just to lose control, just once_

Tom grasped Harry's hips, probably bruising them, though neither seemed to care or even notice. They were wrapped up in their own small world, driving each other mad in a most pleasureable way.

Harry gave a cry of despair when Tom pulled out, but eagerly turned over when asked, mewling as the thick, hot cock pushed into him again with more force. His eyes shut as his face and chest were pressed into the bed, wailing in pleasure when Tom drove into him with a hard, fast pace.

His body was trembling, shuddering, his mind shutting down as his skin crawled with pleasure, so much pleasure that it was impossible to comprehend all that was happening to him. Tom's hot breath on his ear, his words draping over his thoughts like silk, the glimpses of Tom's lustful and pleased face as he pounded into Harry, the smell of sex and sweat and Tom filling his nose, the taste of his own sweat as he licked his lips, and the touches, oh god, everything that touched him! He was receiving a sensory overload, eyes literally rolling into the back of his head.

Tom scratched his pet's back, growling in satisfaction as red marks immediately showed themselves. He was getting close, but he wanted his pet to clench around him, to spray his cum all over the bedsheets.

Grasping the young male's twitching cock in hand, Tom rubbed his thumb over the slit as he slammed into Harry's prostate, making the teen scream. "Come for me, pet."

He only had to repeat the action once more before Harry was screaming himself raw, cum layering itself on the bed and Tom's hand.

With the tight channel squeezing him almost painfully, Tom buried his clean hand into Harry's hair, pressing him down while his soiled hand gripped the green-eyed boy's hip, slamming into his pet's arse as he rode out his orgasm, filling the boy with his seed.

The sound of labored breathing, rushing blood, and pounding hearts was all that filled the room until Tom pulled out carefully, his spent cock twitching slightly as the hole before him attempted to clench shut, too stretched to fully do so.

Harry, every single muscle quivering, collapsed onto the bed as his master detached himself. He barely registered the cool feeling of his already cold cum on his stomach, making the sheets stick to him.

Tom settled beside him, pulling him into the larger man's chest and out of his pool of seed.

It was with a smile and a hopeful outlook on his new life that Harry fell asleep spooned in Tom's clutches.

_If I cut you down to a thing I can use_  
_I fear there will be nothing good left of you_

Tom tightened his arms around Harry, smirking as he kissed the boy's head. "I'll erase every last drop of goodness in you, pet."


End file.
